During the manufacturing process of an automobile, various components are secured to one another. For example, a door frame is secured to a main structure of the automobile. Often, components are secured within particular frames of the automobile.
For example, interior plastic trim attachments are used in various automobiles. Typically, trim attachments are secured to panels or the like through the use of metal clips that are frictionally pre-mounted to a molded trim. The clip and trim are then inserted into standardized apertures of a vehicle frame, panel or the like. After attachment, any attempt to remove the trim, either intentionally or inadvertently, causes the metal clip to dig into the trim, thereby providing a secure retaining connection.
Some manufacturers use plastic clips instead of metal clips. However, the plastic typically cannot dig into the plastic trim. Consequently, manufacturers provide a molded square opening on the trim, which is configured to interlock with the clip as a latch.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a plastic clip 10 secured to a trim panel 12. The trim panel 12 includes a planar base 14 and a mounting stud 16 extending from the planar base 14. The clip 10 is mounted over a reception area of the mounting stud 16 and latchably secures thereto.
FIG. 2 illustrates a partial cross-sectional view of the plastic clip 10 secured to the mounting stud 16 of the trim panel 12. As shown in FIG. 2, the clip 10 latchably secures to the mounting stud 16. The clip 10 also includes ramped legs 18 that outwardly extend in order to receive and retain a component, such as an attachment, to be secured to the trim panel 12. For example, the attachment may include an opening that snapably secures about the ramped legs 18.
However, the mounting stud 16 generally requires side-action tooling in order to secure it in position. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the mounting stud 16 includes a central rib 20 that includes a central opening 22 formed therethrough. The central opening 22 is configured to receive and retain latching members 24 of the clip 10. The side-action tooling used to secure the latching members 24 into the central opening 22 is relatively expensive.